De dentelle et de cuir
by Frank Black 6
Summary: Conclusion à "Underneath your clothes". Alors qu'ils ont partagé la veille le plus intime et le plus beau des liens, il semble ce matin qu'il reste encore beaucoup de secrets inavoués entre les deux oiseaux. Après l'épiosde "Hanté". VO : RobinRocks


_**Disclaimer : **_La licence Teen Titans est la propriété de ses ayants-droit, DC Comics et Cartoon Network. Aucun profit n'est fait à partir de cette fiction.  
En outre, cette œuvre est celle de **RobinRocks**. Je n'en suis que l'humble traducteur et la remercie pour son aimable autorisation de publication.

Ce récit est totalement fictif. Toute ressemblance avec des événements ou personnes de la vie réelle ne serait que pure coïncidence.

* * *

_**De dentelle et de cuir  
**_**Un texte de RobinRocks  
****Traduit par Frank Black**

Partie I : De dentelle - _Raven_

Il fait noir.

C'est la première chose qui me frappe lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. Il fait noir. Ce qui n'est en fait qu'une lapalissade.

Car il fait _toujours_ noir dans ma chambre.

Je me ressaisis et j'utilise ma télékinésie pour allumer une bougie sur ma table de chevet, sans même bouger de mon lit. Mon esprit fait tout cela à ma place.

Je reste allongée là : je ne suis encore tout à fait réveillée, je ne le cacherai pas. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du moment où je suis allée me mettre au lit la veille. J'ai encore du mal à me repérer dans le temps. Je ne saurai pas dire l'heure qu'il est avec exactitude ; je suppose qu'il est encore tôt. Il n'y a aucun bruit : si la matinée était bien avancée, Beast Boy et Cyborg feraient « joyeusement » entendre le bruit de leur pas dans toute la Tour, ce qui tient lieu de « réveil » _pourrait_-on dire.

C'est agréable. L'obscurité. Le silence. Je suis seule face à mes pensées et en plus je me sens bien, il fait chaud. Que demander de plus ?

_Et soudain je sens quelque chose bouger à côté de moi._

J'ai cette désagréable impression que mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine tandis que mon estomac joue au yoyo. J'ai brusquement envie de vomir, même si cette sensation s'estompe vite.

_Plus de doute_, je suis parfaitement réveillée à présent.

Je tourne la tête vivement vers la droite et...

_Ohmondieu_... Robin. Dans mon lit. Sous mes couvertures. À mes _côtés_. _Assoupi_.

Je ne le quitte pas du regard et reste sans voix. Comment _diable_ a-t-il... ?

Je me souviens. Ça me revient avec violence comme...

… Comme la fois où Beast Boy m'avait asséné un coup derrière la tête avec l'une de ses baskets alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête en la tenant par les lacets. C'était un accident, et il l'avait payé cher, mais j'en avais encore mal à la tête.

Et _là_, ce n'était pas différent.

Avais-_je_... ? Et avait-_il_... ?

La méditation. Je l'avais seulement amener ici pour méditer. Il avait peur et il ne voulait pas rester seul.

Je crains de ne lui avoir que _trop_ tenu compagnie.

Oui, je me souviens maintenant. Nous étions occupés à méditer tous les deux et alors... nous avons simplement...

Échangé un baiser.

Je ne me rappelle ni le pourquoi ni le comment de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne suis même pas certaine d'avoir fait le premier pas. Mais c'est _arrivé_.

C'est arrivé ; et bon nombre d'_autres_ choses ont suivi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi ; c'est simplement _arrivé_.

Et c'était...

… _magnifique_.

_Il_ était magnifique. Vraiment. Toutes ces ecchymoses... ses hallucinations ne lui avaient pas laissé de répit. J'ai déposé un baiser sur chacune d'elles. Je ne les ai pas _régénéré_ en passant : j'aurais _pu_. J'aurais pu le soigner. Mais il ne m'aurait pas laisser faire. Il a l'air de vouloir avoir mal ; il _veut_ souffrir. Mais elles s'étendaient sur tout son corps : sur ses bras, ses jambes, son torse, son visage... Je les ai toutes embrassées, de la première à la dernière, et il eut l'air d'apprécier cela.

Il ne veut pas que je le _soigne_ mais il veut _bien_ que que je _prenne soin_ de lui. Peut-être ces baisers les rendent-elles moins pénibles à supporter.

Et j'arrive à m'en souvenir maintenant : ça n'avait rien eu de gracieux. Il était _si nerveux_ : je me rappelle que je sentais ses mains trembler. J'imagine que j'avais le rôle le moins pénible, celui de la femme enchaînée par la tradition. Je le laissai tout faire, pour être vraiment honnête. Il était terrorisé et n'arrivait à rien de concluant. Il n'arrivait à déterminer avec certitude qui il lui fallait, de lui ou de _moi_, déshabiller le premier. Son choix se porta sur moi et si mes souvenirs sont bons, tout se passa bien jusqu'au soutien-gorge. L'attache s'était coincée et, soit qu'il n'eût pas la patience de la dégager soit que le manque d'élégance de ses gestes l'embarrassât, il se servit d'un birdarang pour le _sectionner_.

Ce qui aurait pu être excitant j'imagine... s'il ne m'avait pas coûter _39 dollars_.

Il déversa un tel torrent d'excuses après cela qu'il faillît ruiner l'ambiance ; d'ailleurs, la seule façon d'arranger les choses fut de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise pour l'aider à se remettre dans le bain. Il s'était tellement précipité qu'il avait réussi à s'empêtrer dans cet ensemble de vêtements moulants.

Et lorsque nous fûmes _enfin_ prêts... il _manqua son coup_. En fait, il avait tellement de difficultés qu'il me fallut le guider jusqu'en moi.

Et la pure nature prit le dessus et il s'y abandonna. Comme moi.

Il était magnifique et j'étais fière de lui. Je l'ai embrassée sur la bouche, puis j'ai baisé ses ecchymoses. Je revois l'éclat doré de sa peau à la lueur des bougies présentes dans la chambre, et me reste en mémoire la sueur qui scintillait à sa surface. Je me souviens qu'il me tenait et l'odeur de sa peau me revient en tête : sueur, cet arôme âcre typiquement masculin, et miel, dont je ne saurais expliqué la provenance. Je me rappelle du goût qu'il avait : celui de sa bouche et celui de sa peau. Le parfum de ses cheveux : mélange de gel et de ce shampooing aux extraits de noix de coco qu'il a l'habitude d'utiliser même si c'est celui de Starfire. Je me souviens de la manière dont il respirait, à la fois rapide et bruyante, ainsi que le son de chaque petit gémissement qu'il poussait.

Il était _magnifique_ et j'ai brusquement ressenti un amour que je n'avais jamais éprouvé pour _quoi que ce fût_ _d'autre_ auparavant. Je voulais le protéger : le serrer dans mes bras, embrasser ses cheveux et lui dire que tout irait bien tant que je serai là pour veiller sur lui. Et il accomplit pour moi des miracles ; il m'avoua des secrets ; il m'offrit des cadeaux. Il me donna, pendant ce court laps de temps, enfoui profondément au milieu de cette sueur, de cette chaleur et de ce frottement délectable, tout ce dont j'ai toujours eu envie, tout ce dont j'ai toujours eu besoin et _plus encore_.

Il m'a fait présent de son amour, de sa parole et de sa confiance et il m'a appris quelque chose.

Et à la seconde même où il se déversa en moi...

Il me fit don d'une chose que jamais auparavant je n'avais ressentie.

_L'espoir_.

Je poussai un cri qui fut étouffé dans ses cheveux et en m'entendant, il poussa un léger cri à son tour. Puis nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nus, ma tête posée sur son torse mince et mes jambes entre les siennes...

Mais la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

Et là, le lendemain matin, je ne suis plus dans ses bras, pour commencer.

Il est allongé sur le ventre, son visage est tourné dans la direction opposée à la mienne, tout ce que je peux voir, c'est donc cette couronne de cheveux d'ébène ébouriffés. Sa respiration, lente et bruyante, m'indique qu'il dort encore profondément.

Je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller de toute façon.

Nos relations seront-elles toujours aussi délicates après cela ? Ou deviendront-elles plus _aisées_ ? Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je regrette ce que ça implique. Je n'ai pas envie que notre amitié soit... _souillée_ de quelque manière que ce soit par ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière...

Il remue à nouveau en poussant un léger gémissement endormi. Il roule sur le côté. Et se retrouve _face_ à moi.

Il n'a pas changé. Il a beau être nu, son masque est toujours collé sur son visage. Je me rappelle avoir vu sa mère dans ce souvenir où son père et elle faisaient une chute mortelle. J'ai vu d'autres choses également. D'autres images fugaces. D'elle, et de lui.

Elle était _magnifique_.

Et il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'est un fait étrange : son père, certes, avait lui aussi les cheveux noirs mais Robin est le portrait craché de sa mère. Même la _texture_ de ses cheveux, comme leur couleur, est identique à la sienne : ils sont soyeux, brillants et épais. La forme de son visage, le teint de sa peau, son nez... il tient tout de sa mère. Je m'étais déjà fait la remarque mais chaque fois que je l'observe après avoir vu sa mère, je suis obligée de cligner des yeux et de le considérer deux, trois fois de suite... Je sais que _je_ ressemble à _ma_ mère mais je suis une femme et je ne tiens _rien_ de mon _père_ (_Azar merci..._), donc _c'est_ logique. Mais Robin, lui, n'a hérité de son père que ses lèvres et la taille de ses mains et de ses pieds ; tout le reste lui vient de sa mère... Je le trouve fascinant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Je me rapproche de lui et me blottis contre son corps, sous les couvertures : je respire à nouveau son parfum. Il ne se réveille pas mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ne crois que j'_ai envie_ qu'il se réveille.

Pas tout de suite.

**TT**

J'ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé à l'instant où je rouvre les yeux. Je sais que je ne me suis pas assoupie très longtemps, si tant est ce que je me sois _vraiment_ assoupie.

Je sors définitivement de ma torpeur lorsque je me rends compte que Robin n'est plus à mes côtés. Je m'assieds et regarde autour de moi mais le doute n'est plus possible : il n'est plus là.

Je glisse la main sous mon oreiller pour prendre ma chemise de nuit en soie que j'enfile _d'habitude_ quand je vais me coucher, à condition que je ne garde sans mon justaucorps bien sûr.

Et quand je ne couche pas avec _Robin_.

Je l'enfile puis passe ma main dans mes cheveux. C'est la plus belle de ma collection : elle s'arrête au niveau de la partie supérieure de mes cuisses et mêle une soie d'un rouge chatoyant à un décolleté et des ourlets de dentelle noire avec de très fines bretelles spaghetti : Starfire m'accompagnait lorsque je l'ai acheté. Elle en a pris un aussi, d'un rose bonbon vif à la dentelle rose clair. Je préférais le rouge et noir.

La porte s'ouvre tout à coup et Robin entre en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il doit revenir de la salle de bain car il s'est recoiffé et a rajusté son masque. Il porte son boxer blanc, sur lequel est imprimé une guitare électrique d'un bleu flamboyant que j'avais eu le temps d'admirer la veille tandis qu'il se débattait pour ôter sa cape, et son maillot écarlate orné du symbole « R ». La faible lueur des bougies continue de faire scintiller la guitare. Celle-ci est finement auréolée de strass et de paillettes pour un résultat similaire à celui des autocollants pailletés que l'on peut faire imprimer sur les T-shirts. Ce n'était pas le genre de trucs que je m'attendais à le voir porter sous son uniforme élégant : c'est un peu trop... tape-à-l'œil.

Un peu trop dans le genre d'_Elvis_.

Comme je le disais, il est plein de surprises.

Je lui dis bonjour, d'une voix aussi monocorde qu'à l'accoutumée, et il sursaute.

« Hé, Raven... »

Il m'adresse ce sourire en coin dont il a le secret : celui qui semble toujours, en quelque sorte, être chargé de _remords_, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais je sais qu'il le réserve pour les fois où il ne sait pas où se mettre. Il a un vaste arsenal de sourire : nerveux, acerbe, sarcastique, sinistre, ravi (le plus ravageur), malicieux, et bien sûr, le sourire « je-sais-tout », plus communément appelé « Le Sourire ».

Pour le moment, c'est le sourire nerveux qu'il m'adresse. Ou le coupable. Peu importe.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

— Six heures et demie. »

Il baille et se gratte la tête. Il regagne le lit et s'assied sur le bord.

« Je viens de regarder l'horloge. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est encore tôt... »

Il me regarde. Une légère teinte rouge altère la blancheur de ses joues tandis que nos yeux se rencontrent.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et détourne à nouveau le regard. Je continue de l'observer. Je distingue les ecchymoses qui assombrissent encore ses avant-bras nus. Je discerne celles sur ses jambes nues. L'une d'elles, presque noire, s'étend sur la partie inférieure de sa mâchoire que je peux voir plus distinctement maintenant qu'il a tourné son visage. Son œil droit a encore désenflé depuis hier même si l'enflure reste remarquable.

« Robin...

— _Quoi ?_ demande-t-il d'un air morose sans porter son regard sur moi.

— C'est... »

Je l'observe et m'arrête de parler lorsqu'il baisse les yeux pour contempler intensément ses genoux, même s'il n'y a rien d'autre à voir que les ecchymoses qui ornent ses jambes.

Et je suis certaine qu'il préférerait ne _pas_ les voir.

« Robin, je t'en prie, regarde moi... »

Il relève les yeux non sans faire la moue et, sous l'effet de l'anxiété, change ses jambes de position. Ses joues ont maintenant complètement virées au rose.

« Raven... Je... »

Il pousse un soupir et je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire moi non plus.

La colère s'empare brusquement de moi au moment où je me rends compte que nous avons peut-être ruiné notre amitié pour de bon : tout ça pour une nuit magnifique.

Une nuit magnifique qui est maintenant _derrière nous_.

Il m'observe à présent depuis un moment, avec intensité. Je le regarde aussi, adossée à la tête de lit, les draps sur mes genoux. Il ouvre la bouche...

Et la referme à nouveau. Il baisse les yeux. Agacée, je suis son regard et me fâche lorsque je m'aperçois que son regard s'est arrêté net sur mon décolleté.

À nouveau, il me _surprend_, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Imaginer _Beast Boy_ se comportant de la sorte n'était pas difficile, mais _Robin_. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il avait été élevé aux côtés d'un _milliardaire_ : je ne doutais donc pas de ses bonnes manières.

Il relève rapidement les yeux lorsque je lui signifie mon agacement par un petit bruit. Il rougit encore davantage.

« Excuse-moi... Je... »

Il désigne la chemise de nuit d'un geste de la tête.

« C'est... c'est joli... »

Une expression très étrange se dessine sur son visage, à mi-chemin entre la tristesse et l'amusement, et il me semble distinguer aussi un léger sourire parmi ses traits.

« La dentelle... souffle-t-il d'un coup. On dirait... la même dentelle que celle de cette robe que maman mettait... »

À présent, c'est _moi_ qui _le_ fixe du regard.

Car c'est la première fois que je l'entends dire _quoi que ce soit_ à propos de ses parents. À moi ou à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Il est tellement... _introverti_. Du moins quand il s'agit de parler de son passé. Il fait rarement référence à Batman ou à ses débuts en tant que « Jeune Prodige ». Il ne parle _jamais_ de ses parents.

Nous en avions discuté. Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg et moi-même. _Avant_ que ne se produisent les événements de l'avant-veille. Il y a longtemps. Parce que nous nous demandions pourquoi il ne parlait jamais de ses parents. _Je_ parle d'Azarath (et si je ne révèle pas _tout_ de mon passé, c'est parce que... ça n'a aucun intérêt à l'heure actuelle) et Starfire _n'a de cesse_ de nous décrire les coutumes de son peuple. Je crois que nous sommes presque aussi bien renseignés qu'elle sur les traditions de Tamaran à l'heure actuelle.

Et nous nous y sommes _rendus_, bien sûr.

Cyborg n'y faisait pas _beaucoup_ d'allusions mais il lui arrivait de parler de sa carrière de champion d'athlétisme. Nous _savons_ que Beast Boy vient de la Doom Patrol même si nous manquons de détails sur son passé.

Mais concernant Robin ? Nada. Pas un mot. Si nous n'avions pas été _certains_ qu'il était l'ancien partenaire de Batman (après tout qui n'a _jamais_ entendu parler de Batman et Robin ?), il est probable que nous ignorerions _tout_ de lui. Car il ne faisait pas de doute qu'il ne se confierait pas à nous de son propre chef.

Et ses parents ? Nous en avions discuté. Nous étions parvenus à la conclusion qu'il avait probablement perdu ses parents et que cet accident ne devait pas être récent. D'après les rapports de police de la base de donnée, et grâce à une petite recherche de ma part, nous _connaissions_ son nom : Richard John Grayson, et nous savions qu'il était le pupille du milliardaire Bruce Wayne, même s'il ne vivait plus sous son toit. Nous avions également découverts que ses parents avaient en effet péri dans un accident huit ans plus tôt.

Il n'y avait pas de détails au sujet de ce qui était arrivé.

Mais tout ce que nous savons... nous ne le tenons pas de lui, pas un seul _mot_.

Je _sais_ à présent. Je l'ai vu dans son esprit il y a deux jours. J'ai vu ce qu'_il_ a vu. Son père et sa mère faisant une chute mortelle de leur trapèze. Je les ai vu hurler...

L'image était furtive. Je ne les ai pas vu heurter le sol. Je sais que ce n'est pas _son_ cas.

Et il n'en parle jamais. Il ne dit jamais : « Ma maman faisait ceci... » ou « Mon papa avait l'habitude de faire ça... ». Il gardait tout enfermé dans cet esprit tumultueux qui est le sien ; et il garde tout cela en _lui_. Peut-être est-ce moins douloureux.

Mais _je_ l'ai vu.

Il y a des lieux dans mon esprit où il vaut mieux que personne ne s'aventure _jamais_. Et il y a des lieux du même genre dans _le sien_. Mais _je_ les ai explorés et je l'ai _vu_. Je n'aurais pas du voir cela mais je l'ai vu.

Et je _sais_.

Il est entré en moi d'une manière bien plus physique. Il est peut-être le seul qui en aura jamais l'occasion. Je lui faisais suffisamment confiance pour l'autoriser à le faire et je sais qu'_il_ _me_ fait confiance.

Et si je ne le savais pas _déjà_... le fait qu'il me confie ce souvenir qu'il avait de Mary Grayson me l'aurait fait comprendre.

« Je... je ne l'ai jamais vu la _porter_, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. Mais elle était toujours accrochée à un cintre... un cintre en bois, dans la garde-robe. Et il y avait une photo... une photo d'elle... »

Il fronce les sourcils et considère les draps pendant un long moment. Puis il se lève. Il traverse la pièce et sort sans ajouter un mot et avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter.

Il revient au bout d'une minute, avec, dans la main, un objet de forme carrée et de couleur blanche, supposé-je depuis mon point d'observation. Il traverse à nouveau la pièce et, cette fois, _monte_ sur le lit et traverse le matelas à quatre pattes pour me rejoindre et s'agenouiller à mes côtés.

Il me tends l'objet.

Comme je le soupçonnais, il s'agit d'une photographie. _La_ photographie. Je m'en saisis et la contemple.

Ce n'est pas seulement la beauté de sa mère qui provoque mon émerveillement. C'est _lui_. Il semble tout à coup si... _différent_. Il a brusquement _hâte_ de parler, de me confier tous les secrets qu'il cache depuis si longtemps.

Elle _est_ magnifique. C'est une photographie de professionnel même si c'est un petit format. L'éclairage est parfait, tout comme elle. Elle est assisse sur un fauteuil en bois sombre à l'influence gothique légère, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. L'arrière-plan est de style Victorien : de grandes bibliothèques en bois remplies de magnifiques volumes reliés en cuir et à gauche on voit une partie d'un grand escalier.

Elle porte l'une des plus belles robes que j'ai jamais vues : je n'aime pas les robes et pourtant, je serai fière si j'avais l'occasion de porter celle qu'elle avait alors sur les épaules. Faite de velours noir, elle était moulante, composée d'un décolleté cœur et de bretelles amples. Une simple épaisseur supplémentaire, de velours écarlate et ornée d'un diamant étincelant en son centre, couvre le milieu de sa poitrine.

Il a raison.

C'est la même dentelle.

Ou elles se ressemblent, en tout cas.

J'observe à nouveau sa mère, puis tourne mon regard vers lui. Ces mêmes cheveux noir de jais que je vois hérissés sur _sa_ tête, je les retrouve sur cette photographie : soigneusement coiffés pour dégager son front, ils retombent en une masse étincelante de minuit qui flotte autour de son visage et de ses épaules. Je retrouve sur lui le teint de peau et la forme du visage, celle d'un cœur.

Il n'a pas ses lèvres.

Mais d'une certaine façon, il a son sourire.

Car il est justement en train de sourire : ce beau, ce magnifique et joyeux sourire qu'il montre rarement ; et en regardant la photo, pas de doute...

Il a le même sourire qu'_elle_.

« Tu lui ressembles. »

C'est la vérité et je lui murmure en l'observant d'un regard intense.

Son sourire devient plus franc et il est vraiment sincère. C'est peut-être le premier sourire cent pour cent honnête qui ait jamais illuminé son visage devant moi. Je veux dire : il sourit quand il est heureux et il sourit quand il est amusé.

Mais, d'une certaine façon... il y a toujours quelque chose qui s'y cache, alors que _là_.

« Tu crois ? »

Le ton de sa voix est hésitant mais je peux entendre la joie qui s'y dissimule.

« Ouais... »

Je le regarde, puis la considère encore.

« Tu lui ressembles _vraiment_... »

Je suis sincère.

La teinte rosée reparaît mais, cette fois, ce n'est plus de la gêne.

« Merci... »

Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et regarde lui-même la photo.

« Elle est... Elle me manque. Et papa. Ils me manquent tous les deux...

— Ça va aller... »

Je lève la main et commence à caresser ses cheveux, _leurs_ cheveux noir de jais. Il tend la main pour se saisir de la photographie et je la lui rends sans brusquerie ; je le vois qui l'observe d'abord un long moment, comme s'il souhaitait qu'elle se levât de son fauteuil et sortît du papier pour l'enlacer, avant de la presser contre son front.

En fait, cette confrontation avec « Slade » l'avant-veille n'a pas seulement eu pour conséquence de _nouvelles_ plaies ; d'_anciennes_ se sont aussi rouvertes à cette occasion.

Était-ce _ma_ faute ? Le fait que je me sois introduit dans son corps ; le fait que j'ai pénétré son esprit ?

Car j'ai vu ces événements comme il les a vus dans les moindres détails tant d'années auparavant. J'ai vu Slade. J'ai vu Batman. Je l'ai vu prêté serment. J'ai vu un cirque. Et je _les_ ai vus.

Brusquement, je l'entends qui renifle légèrement et je baisse les yeux dans sa direction, étonnée. Il est déjà en train de s'acharner à essuyer du plat de sa main les quelques chaudes larmes qui coulent sur son visage. Je cligne des yeux mais ne dit rien.

« Ne le dis à personne... me prie-t-il doucement, d'une voix étreinte par l'émotion.

— Que tu as pleuré ?

— Non, reprit-il en reniflant à nouveau avant de me regarder. Ne parle pas de ce que tu as vu dans ma tête. À _leur_ sujet. S'il-te-plaît, ne dis rien à personne. Je... ils le _sauront_. Oui, je leur en parlerai un jour mais simplement... pas tout de suite... »

Il prend une profonde inspiration et repose la photo ; sans doute pour ne plus être obligé de la regarder.

« La douleur s'estompe avec le temps mais ne disparaît jamais totalement, murmura-t-il. C'est ce que Bruce m'a dit...

— C'est évident, Robin. C'était tes _parents_. »

Il se tourne vers moi, pose sa tête sur ma clavicule et se recroqueville à mes côtés.

« Parfois... je me demande... pourquoi il a fallu que ça leur arrive à _eux_, m'avoua-t-il à mi-voix. Pourquoi _moi_ ? Pourquoi _ma_ maman et _mon_ papa ? Et quand j'étais plus petit, juste après que c'est arrivé... »

Il poussa un nouveau soupir chargé de douleur.

« … c'était si horrible et je me sentais si seul. Bruce ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les enfants alors la plupart du temps, il se contentait de me laisser seul. Il avait l'habitude de venir me parler de temps en temps, tu sais, mais il ne voulait jamais jouer avec moi, il ne voulait jamais m'accompagner nulle part... Au fil du temps, il s'est amélioré mais au début... Tu sais, je souffrais tellement que je n'arrivais même pas à _pleurer_. Je crois que la première fois que j'ai pleuré, c'était environ un _mois_ après l'incident. Parce que j'étais livré à moi-même et que ça faisait si mal que j'en ai simplement... _pleuré_. Et je faisais souvent ce rêve... je rêvai qu'ils tombaient et qu'ils hurlaient, et à chaque fois, comme lorsque cela s'était réellement passé, je ne pouvais que les regarder, impuissant, car j'étais incapable de les sauver, personne n'aurait pu d'ailleurs... C'était comme si j'attendais qu'ils viennent dans ma chambre et me serrent dans leurs bras, qu'ils me disent qu'il y avait eu quelque _méprise_, qu'ils n'étaient pas _vraiment_ morts et que tout irait bien car ils allaient me ramener à la maison... »

Il eut un frisson.

« Ça n'est pas arrivé. Ça n'est jamais arrivé. Et j'imagine qu'au bout d'un moment, j'ai commencé à être heureux chez Bruce, comme je suis heureux ici parmi vous les gars, mais... la douleur ne s'en ira jamais. »

Je me contente de le serrer contre moi car il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire. Je ne peux pas effacer cette douleur : elle est enracinée trop profondément en lui, elle est trop vieille et trop intime. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est le serrer aussi fort que possible (sans lui faire mal) et lui murmurer que tout va bien : tout va bien parce que je suis là et que je...

Aimer. C'est un mot lourd de sens.

Mais je tiens profondément à lui. Et je le connais désormais mieux que quiconque.

S'il chantait, je serais le « Fantôme » de son esprit. Je l'ai vu. Je l'ai ressenti. Je l'ai _appréhendé_.

Et je sais à présent que beaucoup de choses le font pleurer. Il pleure à cause de ses parents. Il pleure à cause de cette ardente obsession, de ce _cancer_, qui le ronge : sa haine de Slade qui nous a conduits _à cette situation_. Ses larmes coulent à cause du changement : la nuit dernière, il a pleuré comme moi lorsque nous nous sommes couchés, entrelacés, après l'avoir fait, parce que les choses avaient _changé_. Parce que notre relation venait d'arriver à un tournant et qu'il semblait avoir pris conscience qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Un Teen Titan et le Jeune Prodige, oui, mais il n'était plus un _enfant_. Il n'est peut-être pas un _homme_ mais cette seule confrontation la nuit dernière semble l'avoir _fait mûrir_.

Comme s'il avait tout à coup compris que tout dissimulé ne rendait pas sa vie plus facile.

Il tourne la tête et embrasse ma clavicule. Je penche ma tête en arrière et il dépose à cet endroit quelques tout petits baisers supplémentaires avant de se reculer. J'arque mon dos afin de me presser contre lui, la tête posée contre la tête de lit tandis qu'il s'assied à cheval sur mes genoux et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Je vois des larmes qui continuent de briller sur son visage et son sourire qui n'est plus. Il se penche à nouveau vers moi, embrasse le joyau écarlate qui protège le centre de mon chakra avant de faire descendre ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou. Je pose une main derrière sa tête pour le faire rester là mais il parvient tout de même à descendre encore jusqu'à mon décolleté.

Ses baisers redoublent d'intensité et je me rends compte...

… que ce n'est pas _moi_ qu'il embrasse. C'est la _dentelle_.

Je le laisse faire et jette un œil à la photo qu'il a posée sur le côté pour voir sa mère qui sourit. J'observe cette femme magnifique tandis que son fils de seize ans, d'une beauté égale, embrasse la dentelle noire de ma chemise de nuit, en pleurant.

Et brusquement, il s'arrête. Il s'assied. Il a les yeux écarquillés et il me considère brièvement avant de quitter la place qu'il occupait sur mes jambes et de traverser le lit. Il se lève, commence à rassembler ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre, là où il (et où je) les avait jetés par terre la veille.

Les paillettes sur son caleçon scintillent à la lueur des bougies quand il se déplace.

« Robin, où est-ce que tu... ? »

Je suis perplexe mais il me coupe la parole.

« Je ne peux pas... J'ai du boulot. Il faut que je m'y mette. »

Il a l'air d'être en colère et à fleur de peau : mais on dirait que c'est davantage à l'encontre de sa propre personne qu'il éprouve ces sentiments.

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé tout à coup.

Peut-être que je ne le connais pas aussi bien que j'aimerais le croire.

Il s'apprête à sortir, son uniforme entre les bras.

« Robin ! »

Je prends la photo et la lui tend.

Il ne se retourne pas. J'ai beau savoir qu'il m'a entendu, il ne tourne pas la tête.

Il sort sans un mot de plus.

Je m'adosse à nouveau à la tête de lit, perplexe.

Il est intelligent. Il est fort. Et il est _magnifique_.

Et il semble qu'il soit aussi délicat que l'est la dentelle.


End file.
